


A Nice Afternoon

by GenghisSpaceKhan



Series: Poly Wizard Universe (Name Subject to Change When I Get a Good One) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Critters, Fantasy, Multi, Poly, Short, extremely gay, the intro to my new weird lil universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenghisSpaceKhan/pseuds/GenghisSpaceKhan
Summary: A quiet bit of reflection in a very loud life.The first step in a universe I've been cooking up for a while.
Series: Poly Wizard Universe (Name Subject to Change When I Get a Good One) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938946





	A Nice Afternoon

Nice days are always good for reflecting. As I sat on that old bench, the one that helped make my life the way it is now, Daytraitor lounged along my shoulders, soft blue and yellow scales soaking in the sunlight. Sometimes it was nice to relax with the ol’ feller, perhaps because life usually... wasn’t. 

“There you two are. You plan to hide out all day?”

And there  _ he  _ was. The one who’s been with me for the best part of our lives. Daytraitor gave him the side eye that only a grumpy old man inhabiting the body of a snake can do, before resting his head back on the top of my head.

“Sam and Beth seem to have settled in pretty well, I didn’t think I’d be needed.”

“They sure have. Set joined them and I’ve been hearing them from across the property for the past hour or so. They’ve really got some lungs on them.”

“And you didn’t feel like joining in this time?” I prodded, knowing what he would say next, mostly just to hear his voice again.

“Nah. It’s never as much fun without you.”

He sat next to me then, Daytraitor being forced to relocate. It was another couple minutes before he was comfortable again, lightly cooling around his two favourite Big Warms.

“Of course.”

And so we stayed for the next few hours, discussing the goings on our little ‘family,’ for lack of a better word. How Isaiah’s loose scales everywhere proved it was his shedding season now matter how he denied it, but they were also proving to be an effective reagent. How the local family of moles had taken a liking to Jaime and had been keeping their newborns in his closet. And how scalded salamanders had woken up for their breeding season to feast on flies.

Life certainly hasn’t been what I expected. But sitting there with my boyfriend, talking about everyone in our weird little love commune, as the snake I’ve had since I started walking dozed round us, I was very content with where it led me so far. 


End file.
